It's a kind of magic
by TeaTheUnicorn
Summary: Winnie Summers  OC  has recently oved to Forks, Washington. She meets Bella Swan and once she gets to know her she is introduced to the Cullens, Winnie senses something strange about them, but they're thinking the same thing about Winnie.
1. Winona

Winnie Summers brushed her striking red hair over her shoulder thoughtfully. She was stalking a cat through the empty streets of Forks, Washington. She had moved in earlier that week so she figured what better way to learn the surroundings than follow such a streetwise creature. Winnie glanced at her reflection as she passed a shining window, what she saw made her chuckle. A short girl, around 5'2, wide forrest green eyes, delicate elfin features set in creamy pale skin with a light scattering of freckles and long loosely curly hair the colour of flames. Winnie laughed again, she looked so childlike, so _innocent, _it was as if she had hopped straight out of a book of fairytales.

The cat stopped abruptly, sensing Winnie, it turned it's sleek body and dashed down an alleyway between two houses. She had no idea where she was, but Winnie figured the cat might lead her to somewhere vaguely familiar, or a place where she could at least ask someone for directions. She ran after the animal, smiling at the thought that anyone who saw her would think she was insane, but, if they did get to know her, they would learn she was more than just odd. Winnie had a secret, a _big _secret. One day someone here would find out, and she would have to move again.

She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the other girl until she ran into her, knocking her down.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" She offered a hand to the startled girl taking in her appearance. She looked so normal, so average with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes but Winnie sensed something else about her, something intruiging. The girl accepted her hand and Winnie pulled her to her feet. She simply smiled and nodded.

"It's okay, if you hadn't have knocked me down I would have probably just fallen anyway." The girl raised an eyebrow, looking Winnie over. "Are you new around here, I don't think I've seen you in school, unless you live on the reservation, but then again I'd have seen you there too." She stopped and waited for a reply.

"Yeah, I just moved here like a week ago. I'm trying to get to know the area, but my method isn't very effective. I'm Winnie, by the way, Winnie Smmers." She smiled politely.

"Bella Swan. I -" She was interupted by a much smaller girl with spiky black hair running up to her.

"Bella c'mon Edwards waiting." She sounded impatient and Winnie realised it must have been about time for Forks High to be closing, she guessed Edward must have been giving Bella a lift home or something. Well, at least she knew where she was now. The black-haired girl looked at Winnie strangely and Winnie looked straight back, this girl was _beautiful _in a completely unnatural way, her yellow eyes standing out against snow white skin.

Winnie smiled and looked back to Bella.

"Goodbye, guess I'll see you sometime. Sorry again about knocking you over." She waved and turned hearing the smaller girl's soprano voice ask "Who was that?"


	2. First Day

It's a kind of Magic

Winona had arrived back at her home with a smile on her face and happiness in her heart. She had managed to meet someone and have a halfway normal conversation, well at least she partly knew someone who was going to the school she would be attending in three days time. If there was one thing Winnie hated it was being alone, she needed people like people needed oxygen, she was quite dependant upon having friends surrounding her. She guesed this trait came from her awful upbringing, isolation in her childhood must have lead to the hatred of lonliness. Well, she hadn't been completely alone, she had her uncle, but that wasn't much better, the things he had called her, the things he had done- Winnie shuddered and cursed herself for letting those memories slip back into her mind. She needed to stay positive, if she felt bad then she'd look bad, and therefore make a bad impression on those around her.

As she stepped into the house she was greeted by the quiet meowing of her pet, a cute white tom cat she had named Desmond. Desmond was her only company sometimes, but she didn't mind because the cat was very intelligent, his big eyes gave away his feelings of affection for the small girl, so she knew that he was happy to be with her. She was living alone in the house, something she knew people would look at strangely, seeing as she wasn't very old and she didn't have much money, the might wonder how she could afford it, but she knew that she wouldn't get too many visitors so it probably wouldn't be too much of a problem.

She spent the rest of the night curled up on her small couch with the cat stretched across her small body and her head resting on a handmade cushion she had inherited when her grandmother passed away.

The next morning Winona decided it would be nice to take another walk around the town, maybe she would run into the nice Bella girl again, or maybe she would meet someone else. She dressed quickly in a very long green blouse over a white vest and some three quater length jeans with her green converse. She had simply dragged a brush through her long hair and left it hanging in curls down her back. Winona had never really been one for wearing make up, but on the off chance she might run into someone new and wanted to make a good impression she applied a small bit of mascara to her lashes to make them sand out against her green eyes.

The streets of Forks were very empty in the mornings, there weren't many people about, but it wasn't to strange considering it was a Saturday and most people would be sleeping in after a long week of school or work. She did, however see the familiar brown haired girl leaving the house, Winnie guessed, that she must live in to be greeted by a boy with bronze hair, pale skin and odd amber coloured eyes. Winona wasn't too shocked by the boy's appearence, what made her more surprised was the way that he was with the girl, they were quite affectionate towards eachother so she guessed they were dating.

The rest of the weekend passed without incident, Winnie did not see Bella again, or the boy who accopanied her on that Saturday morning. She wondered whether he would be at Forks high aswell, he looked around the same age as Bella which meant he would probably be in the same year as Winona too.

She woke early in order to take a long hot shower before school, taking care in washing her hair and making sure when it dried it would fall into slightly less frizzy curls than normal. She spent a lot of time debating on what to wear but she figured she might as well be comfortable and wear something she liked, there was no point in trying to act like everyone else so she went for a dress the same colour as her eyes that hung just above her knees and had a round neckline with sleeves that flowed out around her wrists, resembling a slightly shorter version of a dress a lady might have worn in the medieval times. She was pleased with her appearance that morning, a little startling but she knew that the new kid always stood out no matter what they wore, at her last two schools she had always gone for plain, blend into the background clothes but she was still noticed so she would try a different approach this time. She made sure to leave her back door open so that her cat could come and go as he pleased before she left for what she hoped would be her last first day at a new school.

She had to go to the office to be given a schedule and some forms that needed to be signed by the teachers of every lesson, nothing unsual. She read through the list, pleased that they had put her into the music class like the one she had opted to join in her last school instead of having it as a study period. Her first lesson was science, which was fine because Winona enjoyed it.

Quite a few pairs of eyes followed her as she made her way to the classroom, but none of the people had come up to her to introduce themselves to her, which was slightly upsetting but she didn't let it get to her. She arrived quite early to the lesson and she was told to take a seat near the back of the room after she had gotten her form signed by the teacher.

After about five minutes more people started to arrive and soon she saw the only person who attended the school whose name she knew, Bella Swan. Winona greeted her with a smile and a wave as she took a seat at the desk next to Winnie's with the boy who had been with her on Saturday.

"Hi." Bella said. "This is Edward." She gestured to the boy.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Winona Summers, but y'all can call me Winnie. Winona's way to formal." She chirped happily and shook his hand as he stuck it out.

"Good morning." He smiled a dazzling smile that made Bella blush a little. Winona thought Bella was very pretty when she blushed, it made her eyes shine out of her face.

The morning's lessons passed quite quickly, she was introduced to a nice girl called Angela who seemed very easy to get along with, Angela in turn introduced her to a boy named Ben who also seemed nice, but a little more intimidating to the girl. At lunch the girl was invited to sit at a table with Bella, Edward, Angela, Ben, the girl with the spiky black hair who she learned was Alice, Edward's sister, and a few other people she didn't know the names of. She was quite quiet to begin with because she didn't really understand what they were talking about, but she soon understood that Bella, had just been un-grounded for some reason and they were trying to think of a way to celebrate. Winnie was shifting her eyes around the table, looking at each person when she noticed that Alice had stopped talking and she looked quite spaced out. Winona knew that look, she had met someone with the gift of future sight before, an old friend of her mothers, so she wasn't shocked. She noticed a strange expression appear on Edward's face and an inquisitive one on Bella's so she guessed that Bella knew about the psychic girl. The girl soon came back to reality and the conversation resumed, Edward passing the girl's blankness off for daydreaming.

At the end of the day Winona walked with Bella towards the car park because Edward had been walking away from Bella with a boy she was told was called Mike, she could hear them conversing about something to do with cars, but she quickly tuned out because that kind of thing held no interest for the girl.

"Bella?" She asked hesitantly, wanting to know more about hers and Edward's relationship.

"Uh huh?" Bella said.

"Is it difficult, being with Edward, I mean?" She looked at the girl and watched shock cross her face.

"What do you mean?" They were nearing the parking lot and Edward was finishing his conversation with Mike.

"Well, it must take a lot of work to maintain a relationship with some one who's" She looked around and no-one was paying them attention or within earshot so she continued, "a vampire?"

Ahead she saw Edward turn and glare at her with a serious look on his face. He stormed over. "What did you say?" He asked in disbelief.

"I said that it must be difficult for someone who's a vampire to be with a human, blood issue, you know?"

Both of them exchanged a startled look.

"You don't know what you're talking about, have you hit your head or something?" Bella said, trying to cover for him, obviously.

"Bella, she knows, there's something _inhuman _about her, there's no point denying it." He sounded resigned, a little annoyed.

"Oh, if you're worried about me letting your secret out, there's no need, I fully understand what a pain it is to have to keep moving around because people find out something you don't want them to know. I just find it intriuging how you can stand it. You must be a very strong willed person, Edward." She smiled kindly.

"What do you mean you know what it's like?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh." Edward said quickly.

Winona nodded. "Now you get me." She smiled. "You don't have to keep Bella in the dark, you know. I trust that she wouldn't say anything." He nodded at the small girl before turning to Bella.

"She's a witch." He said and Bella chuckled a little.

"Is there anyone around here who's remotely human besides me?" There was humour in her voice, only a little shock.

"There wont be any problems with me here, will there?" She asked looking at Edward.

"I don't think so. Maybe you should discuss this with my father, he knows more about laws and the treaty around her than I do." Winnie nodded. "Would you like to do it now? I was going to drop Alice off there anyway, you're quite welcome to go with her and get everything sorted."

"Sure, why not." She smiled and got into the car.


	3. Introductions

It's a kind of Magic

Carlisle Cullen was a man who Winne was told was a doctor in Forks, and the man who had turned Edward, Esme - his wife, Rosalie and her mate Emmett into vampires- Jasper and Alice had joined them later. She learnt all this from Alice and Edward on the way to the house, which she noticed was huge, there was a whole side of the house that was mainly glass.

"It's so pretty." She gaped as she got out of the car and walked with Alice up the driveway and she heard Edward's car zooming off.

"You're a witch huh?" Alice asked, turning to look at the girl.

Winnie nodded. "Always have been always will be. You're psychic aren't you?" She enquired politely.

"Yes, how did you know?" Alice stopped and waited for an awnser.

"At the table, your face went quite blank, my mother used to have a friend who could see things, I used to live with her for a while, so I recognise the face." She smiled and watched as Alice nodded an continued.

"Makes sense I suppose." The girl said.

The residents of the house must have heard them coming or something because they were all gathered in the living room. Winona was introduced to everyone once Alice had provided a quick explanation.

A tall, beautiful blonde girl stood beside a boy as big as a bear with curly hair and a wide smile. "Winona this is Emmett and Rosalie." Alice gestured to them

A blonde man and a woman with brown hair and a kind face. "Carlisle and Esme."

Alice went and stood beside a blonde boy with a slightly wary expression gracing his figures. "This is Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you all, I thank you for having me in your home." She said and Carlisle told her to make herself comfortable as he himself sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Everyone else followed his leade.

"I understand you know about our condition?" Carlisle said and she nodded.

"It didn't take me too long to figure it out, my mother always told me I had a nack for recognising people for what they really are." Esme smiled at her and she continued. "I have my own secret to keep, so I have no desire to out you all, moving around is really a pain."

Carlisle nodded. "If I might ask, what are you hiding? I can sense something different about you."

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm a witch, you know, magic and stuff." She smiled widely.

"Well, at least we shouldn't have any problems with the treaty, I doubt very much you hunt animals."

Winnie was confused. "Treaty?" She asked looking around the room.

"I suppose you have a right to know, just in case they come across you. There are werewolves living on the La Push reservation. We have a treaty with them, we wont hunt humans and we'll stay off their land in return for them leaving us and our land free." He explained.

"I get it, but is my being here going to effect this treaty? If it is I'll leave, you were here first." She said quickly.

"I think you're going to have to explain your situation to them just like you are to us, but it shouldn't really bring any problems. Now, do you mind explaining what you can do, I find it most fascinating to meet another supernatural creature." His smile was kind and his eyes alight with interest, she could feel the eyes of most everyone in the rom on her, they must have never met a witch before.

"Well, I can do magic, no super healing powers or anything. I don't need a wand, though some spells require incantations, others can be done without any words. Most of us have a specific talent, one we excell at above all others, kind of like special abilities in a vampire." She rambled on.

"Do you have a talent?" Esme asked her.

Winona nodded. "Yep, my greatest abilities are with fire, I'm pretty good with all things pyrokinetic."

"We had best be careful about getting on your nerves them." Came Emmetts voice followed by a chorus of booming laughter.

Just then the door opened and Edward walked inside. "Carlisle, has Alice told you about her vision yet?" He said, then noticing the girl sat beside Alice on the couch. "Oh, hello Winnie." He greeted politely. "I trust everything is sorted with you here?" She nodded.

"I guess I'll leave you guys to it." She got up and made to leave when Alice's voice interupted her.

"Actually, I think this could concern you aswell."

She sat back down and Alice began to talk.

"Victoria's coming." She said and the looks on the faces around the room all turned to those of anxiety, fear and protectiveness. As if she only just remembered Winona was in the room she quickly explained that Victoria was the mate of a male vampire who they had killed a while ago after he had been tracking and intentding to kill Bella and she said that she would most likely be coming for revenge on the human girl.

"When?" Carlisle said.

"This weekend, I think. What should we do?"

"Get Bella out of town and then wait for her." Edward said.

"How're we going to get Bella away from here whilst avoiding telling her?" Esme said.

"The plane tickets." Edward replied. "I'll go with her, will you be okay without me?" His voice sounded concerned.

"We'll be fine, bro. It's only one vampire." Emmett's over confident tone was reassuring, even to Winona who didn't really understand the situation enough to be concerned.

Edward nodded then turned to face Winnie. "What about you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm willing to help, if you need me. I'm no coward." She was pleased with the strength behind her words.

Carlisle said, "You will prove a very valuble alli if you can cross into the werewolves territory, but you will need to talk to them first. Go to La Push and ask for Sam Uley, he's the leader of the pack so he'll be the one you're going to need to speak with."

"Okay, I guess I'll go now, might as well get it over with. La Push is the place with the Beaches right?"

Carlisle nodded and Winnie left the house with a quick goodbye.

"What have I gotten myself into." She said as she left, "My first day of school and I've gone and gotten involved with vampires, well at least I might have a chance of getting friends." She heard a little laughter from inside. "Curse the vampires and their uber-hearing." She mumbled and began her trek to La Push.


	4. The Werewolves

AN- Might make Seth a little older so this fic works better, don't kill me.

It's a kind of Magic

The reservation was a very pretty place, much like th rest of Forks nearly everything was green. Winona wished that she had asked the Cullens where she would find this Sam Uley person, she was pretty much stumbling around blind.

After around half an hour of her searching and asking a couple of locals who merely shrugged and caried on walking it started to rain. Not just the typical drizzle that Winnie was used to, no, this was more like the 'Oh, it could flood lets get out the ark and be on our merry way' rain. It didn't take long for her dress and hair to be soaked, and the material of her dress became quite heavy when wet so she was more than a little uncomfortable trudging around.

"Should have brought an umbrella." She muttered to herself when she passed another street. Something caught her eye and she stopped. A few very tall, tan boys were outside, and most of them were _shirtless. How odd, _Winnie thought, _why would anyone in their right mind even be out here in this, let alone half naked. The people in this town are crazy. _One of them raised his head and caught her eye before alerting his friends and walking over to her.

"Is there something we can help you with?" One of them said.

"Uhh, yes, actually I'm looking for someone called Sam Uley. Can you help me out?"

She watched as they exchanged looks before nodding at her and leading her into one of the houses nearby.

"Sam!" One of them called and a very, very tall man entered the room with a seious expression on his face. He looked the soaked girl up and down before sending questioning glances to her escorts. "She says she was looking for you."

Winnie nodded. "Uh, actually I have something to discuss, something about your treaty." She said, more nervous than she had been with the Cullens because she had never met a werewolf, and the boys were just extremely intimidating to look at.

"Go on." Sam prompted and Winona could tell he was a no nonsense kind of guy.

"Well, you see I'm a witch." She blurted out and she could hear some of the people behind her trying to hold back laughter. "Don't laugh, it's true." She snapped and thought of a way to prove it, within seconds she was grasping a small bal of flame in her pale hands and they stopped their sniggering in an instant. "Like I said, I'm a witch and I was wondering whether my being here would be a breach of your treaty, if you need me to go I understand." She was rambling and she knew it.

"Do you hunt?" The man before her asked.

She shook her head. "No, unless you count prowling the supermarket and getting in a shoppers brawl over the last box of cereal when I was twelve." She gave a nervous chuckle at the confused look on one of the boy's face.

"Then it's fine. Have you discussed this with the cold ones?"

She guessed he was talking about the Cullens. "Yes, they sent me here 'cause they thought it would be best if you knew now rather than stumble upon me one night or something. I don't get why though, I look human right?" She was curious.

"Human yes, but still a little odd, particularly your eyes. Plus, your scent isn't really human, so I can see what the Cullens were worried about, if we did stumble upon you on our land we could have mistaken you for one of them."

"My _scent?_" She asked.

The boy next to her nodded. "Yeah, you don't really smell like a human, but you don't smell like a vampire."

"What _do _I smell like?"

"Lemony." The yougest looking one said and the rest of them chuckled lightly.

"Hmm, I do like the smell of lemons, so I guess that's okay. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Winona but you can call me Winnie." She grinned.

"Sam, and this is Jacob," He gestured to the boy who had said she smelled lemony, "Jared," The boy on her left, "Paul," The boy just behind him, "And Emily." The only other woman in the room besides Winnie. She had scars down one side of her face but Winona knew she shouldn't ask, the leader, Sam, seemed quite attatched to her, so she guessed it would probably strike a nerve in one of them.

"Well, it was nice meeting y'all but I think I've gotta go, it's a school night and my cat will be hungry by now. Goodbye." She waved and walked to the door when one of the boys caught her up.

"You want a ride home?" The boy introduced as Jacob asked politely.

"Uh, I don't want to be a bother, it's okay, I don't mind walking." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure, and I'm a fairy. Come on, it's no bother, I'm heading home now anyway, so I might as well." He grinned and she could see something wolfy in the way he smiled.

"Okay." She smiled back.

Jacob was very easy to get along with, for one he was very funny. He made bad jokes that made the girl laugh and he was willing to listen to her ramble on about anything and everything. She was sad to part and go back to her lonely, desolate home but she knew she had to, this boy probably had a family waiting on him so she reluctantly got out of the vehicle.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you sometime I guess."

"Bye Winnie, you'll have to come on down sometime, it'll be nice to get to know another oddball." He smiled and then she walked into her house and out of the heavy rainfall.

She rushed upstairs to change into a black tank top and a pair of green shorts and pulled her blanket down the stairs with her, she was going to spend another night on the couch, at least she would have the light from her television and her adorable cat so she wouldn't be lonely.

By the time the weekend came everything was a little odd, she had visited the Cullens a few times to discuss what was going to happen, they said she was best to hang around with them when they were expecting Victoria, and she could step in when the vampire crossed the line into the werewolves territory. It was all quite frightening and Winona's fears were turned into reality when she was stood in the woods with the vampires, preparing to try and catch the evasive vampire who came to reek revenge on the lovely human girl that was Isabella Swan.

It all happened quickly, a flash of orange hair alerted Winnie to her presence and the vampires begun to follow her, too fast for Winnie to comprehend from her spot, she jogged lightly, trying to keep them in her line of sight but soon they were gone, and she knew nothing of what was going on, to her left she saw something big stalking through the woods, following the scent of the vampire. A wolf. Winona finally got to see one of the mystic beings. It's fur was a russet colour that shone beautifully in the receding sunshine, it was only there for a second before it followed the same way the Cullens had gone.

By the time Winona stumbled upon them they were fighting, well, not physically, more of a war or the words. She gathered that someone had crossed the line and everyone else had gone into a protective overdrive for their companions. The two blonde Cullen males, Carlisle and Jasper were trying to stop everyone, to calm them all down before someone got hurt. Winnie got the jist of what they were trying to do so she muttered an incantation and each side was knocked by and invisible force.

Carlisle nodded at the young witch. "Thank you, Winona."

"No problem." She shrugged and watched as everyone began speaking all at once, she soon lost track of what they were saying and decided it was a lost cause for her to hang around, so she bid everyone goodbye and left them all, choosing instead to go for a walk along the La Push beach. She wasn't alone for long, a boy with a charming smile and the same tanned skin as most of the inhabitants of the reservation possessed came up to her.

"Hi." He greeted her and began to walk next to her, keeping the pace even though his legs were miles longer than hers.

"Hello, I'm Winnie and you are?" She lifted her eyes from the ground to meet his.

"Seth Clearwater, it's a pleasire to meet ya." A goofy grin crossed his face. "Are you new around here, I don't think I've seen you before."

She nodded. "Yep, just moved here about a week ago. Why is it that on the first few days no-one wanted to talk to me, but now I seem to be ever popular?"

"It's 'cause you're pretty." He chuckled when she blushed, that was the first time anyone had called her pretty before.

"Thanks. So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Cliff diving, general goofing off." He awnsered.

"Oh, how cool. See, I'm a little scared of heights so I guess cliff diving wouldn't eally be my thing." She said quickly.

"Or maybe you're just not willing to show us all up with your insane diving skills." He grinned, obviously trying to make her feel better.

"Of course, 'cause I've got a gold medal in cliff diving, I was going to go to the olympics but then they told me I was just to good and everyone would be too jealous of me." She smiled easily.

"Sure." He rolled his eyes and she poked him in the cheek.

"You're funny." She said.

"I know."

"Modest." She said and burst out laughing, Seth was even easier to get along with than Jacob, which she didn't know was possible, she wasn't used to knowing so many nice people at once, usually she had one or two friends but in Forks it seemed she was going to have a lot of people for company _and _they knew her secret, so she didn't have to be so careful. "I think I like it here."


	5. The bonfire

It's a kind of Magic

When Bella returned something happened. Well to be more specific, Jacob Black happened. At Forks High he made his appearance, he told Bella what had happened over the weekend, Winnie couldn't really blame him, she agreed that the girl had a right to know.

One weekend when Edward had left, Alice had stolen Bella to keep her at the Cullens house so that she couldn't go and see Jacob again. Bella and Winona became fast friends and because Bella knew that Winnie wasn't biased to one side, it was easy for her to explain what she felt and why she wanted to see her friend again. The Monday after her kidnapping Jacob showed up at school and Bella left with him. It made Winona smile seeing how happy Bella was when her friend had come to get her, she would get to spend the entire day with him, uninterrupted. The treaty was good for that at least.

When Bella was with him, Jacob must have said something because she rode back on her motorbike, in the rain and the mud back to the Cullens where Edward tells her she can go see the werewolves because he doesn't think she'll be invited back.

Soon after the slumber party facade is over Edward visited Bella's house and caught the scent of another vampire in her room, one he didn't recognise. He had called the witch and asked her to stay with Bella while the rest of the Cullens passed through, even Jacob showed up to get the scent for that pack. Winona suspected that was why he had called her, he wanted someone at least with a chance of being able to protect his love if something happened. The girl had obliged and had witnessed the wolf helping Bella with the washing up, but when she mentioned that she knew the date she would be changed he cut himself. Bella went into an overdrive, pouring bleach on everything, Winnie guessed it had something to do with the fact she often had vampires in her house and vampires were a little sensitive to blood. Soon after that, Winona left, she walked back to her small home and spent another night on her sofa. _Might as well sell the bed, doesn't get much use. _She chuckled to herself.

That was how Bella started seeing her friend again, she had driven off after work one day to go down to La Push and talk to the werewolf, rekindling their friendship. When Winnie had asked, Bella had said that over the past year her and Jacob had formed a very close friendship, Winona didn't fail to notice how uncomfortable Edward looked through the whole conversation, she guessed it was because of the vampire-werewolf fued.

Sometimes Winona accopanied Bella when she went to see the werewolves, she had grown quite fond of them, they were more her kind of people than the Cullens, more open and friendly. She knew that Edward didn't approve of Bella being with them, he thought they were dangerous for Bella to be around. One day, both Bella and Winnie were invited to a bonfire hosted by the pack and their families. Edward had admitted to Winona he did feel a little better knowing she was going to be there with them, which made her smile, she wasn't used to being told she was important.

"Good evening." Winona greeted with a smile and a wave as she took a seat on the ground beside Seth Clearwater. The two had grown quite inspereable, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from her and Winnie was grateful for it, mainly because she thrived when she had people around her, and knowing that they actually cared what she thought and what she said made it all the better.

There was a unanimous "Hi" before everyone settled down and the stories begun. They were acient Quileute tales which held Winnie's interest easily, especially the one about the three wives, she found herself completely absorbed by the story of the woman with nothing special about her who had saved lives with her sacrifice.

When the bonfire was over Winona turned to the boy next to her, "So is imprinting like love at first sight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's more powerful, the imprinter can't stay away from his imprinted, think like Edward's attatchment to Bella, but magnify it."

The little bit of Cullen humour made her laugh."I see, but what would happen if the imprintee didn't feel the same way?"

His face fell slightly. "I dunno, but it would probably be painful for the imprinter, to know he would never be with the one his soul is bound to."

Winona chuckled. "You're deep, but then, if it is to do with the soul, it probably wouldn't happen that way, maybe a little denial but I suppose if two people are destined for eachother they would have to be compatible therefore something would work, right?"

He nodded. "I'm hungry."

"How can you be hungry when the lot of you just scoffed, like, enough food to feed a whole homeless shelter with some to spare?" Her voice reflected the disbelief she felt.

She looked around to see that nearly everyone had left, including Bella and Jacob. She frowned lightly. "Well, I guess my ride home is gone out the window."

Seth looked at her seriously. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"Uh, but wont your mom mind, it's pretty late?" She raised an eyebrow, trying to keep a blank expression on her face.

"She knows I can take care of myself." He beamed but the girl still looked unsure so he walked over to a woman who did resemble him, his mother probably, and he started speaking rapidly, Winnie didn't really catch what was said then the boy came back, offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. "She says it's fine, now lets go before I say 'I told you so' Where do you live?" He looked down at her, not in a condecending way, it was just because she was at least a foot shorter than him.

"76 Merchant Road." She said quickly.

"Isn't that near the cemetary?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Yep, it's kinda creepy at night." She replied.

On the way to her home they chatted about the legends that had been recited at the bonfire, she was informed that it was his first time there too, so he was just as dazzled as she was. By the time they made it to her little house she was sad to part with the boy. All the lights in her house were off so it looked very dark and dreary.

"Wow, your house is very spooky." He joked as she opened the door and reached for the lightswitch. Most of the hallway walls were covered in drawings and posters. "Sweet decor." He said with a wink and she turned to face him. "Well, I guess I'd better get to bed, but I feel bad letting you go back all that way alone." She frowned.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, for everything." She said and closed the door softly.


	6. Visitor

It's a kind of Magic

Winnie skipped the next day of school, deciding it would be better if she got some rest, she _had _been up awful late and she doubted anyone would really notice she was gone. Most of her day was spent lying on her sofa, _Lord of The Rings, _her favourite book in hand and her affectionate cat sprawled along the bottom of the couch, pawing Winona's legs and meowing lazily. Her mind kept tracing over the events of the day before, the bonfire had been very entertaining, but it wasn't that which was bugging the young witch, it was the boy who had walked her so far out of his way home, and after midnight! _Stop dwelling on the past, get a grip, girl, _she thought to herself and decided to do something productive. Shopping.

She hurried over to her small bookshelf and reached between two of the older, more well read books to pull out what little money she had left.

"Looks like I'm going to need a job." She muttered to herself, dismaly counting the small pile of notes. "200 dollars, well that should last me a while, but not with any luxuries." She frowned and put the money back, deciding she had enough in her kitchen to last a few more days, she would just have to be a little less picky. She prowled her kitchen and found what she was looking for, pop-tarts. It didn't take the girl long to devour the last two so she busied herself with getting ready and presentable should she need to go out.

Since moving to Forks she really hadn't bothered trying to blend in with what she wore, so she pulled out a knee length white dress that had no sleeves or straps. She looked out the window and decided it was a little too cold to go out as she was so she reached into her wardrobe once more and withdrew the deep blue very witchy looking cloak and fastened it around her neck with a beautiful pin that had once been her mothers. She tied her hair away from her face in a loose plait so it wouldn't get in her way and she left the house. She had no path in particular that she was following, she merely walked and found herself deep in the forrest, alone. Forks was quite a beautiful place, if you liked rain and green, which Winnie did, luckily. She decided to take the oppurtunity to practice a little magic, it had been a while and she quite missed the familiar rush.

She pulled off her cloak and hung it over a branch so her arms would be free and she set to work, she murmured an incantation and fire danced from her palms in an intricate pattern tworads the sky, another word and a beam of ice spread alongside the flames, but didn't melt.

She heard some loud, almost sarcastic clapping from behind her and she turned, seeing an extremely pale boy with eyes as red as blood. His hair was extremely dark which was a grave contrast to his skin. There was a devilish grin spread wide on his perfect face and Winona instantly recognised what he was.

"Vampire." She whispered, forgetting how good their hearing was.

"Bravo, dear child, but what in the name of God are you?" His eyes burned into her flesh, she could feel him devouring her with his eyes.

"A person." She said, hoping he wouldn't hear the fright in her voice, she looked him straight in the eye, trying her best to think of ways she could at least distract him.

He chuckled, it wasn't the warm friendly kind that Winona had grown used to hearing, no. The sound that passed his lips could be described as menacing and stony, but even that did not fit exactly what she heard, she doubted there was another sound in existence that was quite as terrifying as this boys laughter. "I can see that, you look human, yes, but there is something different about you." He gestured to the now disintigrating fire and ice strung in the air above her head and she laughed too.

"No shit Sherlock." She was pleased that she could conjure up such a response with fear so great stealing her heart. This boy was bad news, she could see it from the way he held himself, the way he moved as he walked slowly towards her. _Think, girl, think, you're a frickin' witch, do something, anything!_ Her mind was screaming but she couldn't convince her body to move and before she knew it he was running a hand down her neck, looking into her wide green eyes. He raked strong nails down her throat, creating little streams of blood trickling down and onto her pristine white dress.

As he broke skin he inhaled deeply and dipped one stone cold finger into the blood beggining to pool around her collarbone before wiping it over his lips. "You are not what you seem, are you girl?" He said, observing her squirming features. " Awnser me!" He was beggining to loose his patience.

"No, and nor are you, sir. You have more restraint than most." She looked at his face, trying to find an ounce of pity in his cannibalistic eyes, but she found none. Only emptiness and hunger. Then it hit her, she knew exactly what she could do, she concentrated very hard on the image of a burning pyre in her mind a then the flames once again started flowing from her small fingers, covering the vampires body and making him writhe. She had completely forgotten how great an effect fir had on vampires, they needed to burn in order to die. She backed away, watching with wide eyes as he turned to ash upon the forrest floor, she made sure to extinguish the fire because she didn't want anyone or anything more to get hurt, but that was all she could do, she lie, shaking, on the floor in shock. She had just _killed _someone, Winona Summers, the harmless witch had just commited murder.


	7. Aftermath

It's a kind of Magic

She didn't know how long she was in the woods before she was finally found, and when she was it wasn't by someone she had expected, it was one of the Cullens that Winona had never really gotten to know, it was the strange looking blonde boy who Alice had called Jasper. She was uncomfortable when he noticed her and ran over. She knew that he was the most recent addition to the Cullen Coven and was still struggling to come to terms with their lifestyle. She was horribly aware that the gashes the other Vampire had made in her neck were still bleeding, so she covered them with a small hand. When he noticed her doing that he smiled a little.

"You don't have to worry about that, you're blood isn't _that _tempting, I can show restraint." The way he said it made Winnie feel very awkward, she knew he was struggling but she didn't want to point it out so she slowly removed her hand from her neck. He helped the girl to her feet and looked her over quickly before staring down into the ashes that were the remains of the other vampire. "What happened here?" He looked to the girl urgently.

"Uh, well I was just wandering around and then he appeared, he was a vampire, I could tell because his eyes were that strange red shade. He came over to me and c-cut my neck with his nails, tasting my blood. I flipped out and set him on fire. I k-killed someone." She murmered the last bit very quietly, a sheepish look on her face, she felt bad for doing what she had done and she watched very quietly as the vampire looked down upon the ashes inhaling th vampires scent and proclaiming it as one he had not come across before. He whipped out a silver phone from his pocket and made a couple of quick calls, Winona guessed he was filling in his family on what he had found.

"If you stay here, then Carlisle will be along shortly and he can look at your neck." He spoke quietly, not looking her in the eyes.

"O-okay." She muttered and sat down beside the trunk of a tree, waiting for the others to show up so that she could leave. Soon enough Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett appeared through the thick trees, all of them with odd expressions on their faces but she guessed they were doing exactly what Jasper had earlier, checking the scent and familiarizing themselves with it.

Carlisle Cullen walked over to the small witch who was leaning against a tree about twenty feet away from the scene of the burning. He examined her neck with cold, experienced hands.

"It's quite deep, it may take about a week to heal completely, you're going to need to clean it and cover it, either at the hospital or you can come to my home and I can do it there, whichever you prefer though I suggest the latter because you wont have to make something up about how you got it."

She nodded and hung around until they had finished and she had explained what had happened to the doctor and his family. She did as Carlisle suggested and accompanied them back to their home where the doctor cleaned and patched her wound.

Winnie wasn't surprised to see that Bella was their and she waved a quick greeting to her friend and they chatted a little before Winona left the house once more, with several people telling her to be careful and watch where she was walking. She knew that once she left and Bella had too then they would discuss what had happened, coming up with different scenarios and probably asking Alice to try and determine if there were going to be any more attacks. She knew that Edward must have been very concerned about his Bella with all the attacks and things going on in Seattle, but now even more so because it was moving to the town they inhabited. She was also aware that Bella had a pretty good idea of what was going on and would probably use it as an excuse to try and bump up the day of her 'change', thought Winnie didn't really understand why the girl was so desperate to become a vampire.


	8. Graduation

It's a kind of Magic

Winona Summers, Forks' resident witch had become a hermit. Since being attacked in the woods she had been very careful about only going out when it was necessary, she really didn't want to be the victim of another random attack, she knew it would probably send the folks of the small town into a spiral of fear if anyone died.

School was the only thing keeping the girl grounded. She didn't speak to many people, it had been at least a month since she had last talked to anyone from La Push, and if Winnie was honest, she missed them.

She had been sat by the window in her bedroom when she heard a hard knock at the door, it made her breath get caught in her throat because she was sure she hadn't told anyone where she lived, so she had no idea who it would be. For all she knew it could be an angry mate of the vampire who had attacked her. She chuckled a little, imagining herself in Bella's situation, but she knew that would never happen, mainly because she didn't have an Edward or a family like the Cullens who would be willing to risk their lives protecting her. She shook her head as the knocker struck again and she hurried down to the door, hesitantly opening it and peering through the gap.

It was only Seth, she was surprised to see him shirtless in the rain, stood on her doorstep.

"Hi, Seth." She smiled at him.

"Winnie! Were've you been, it's been boring without you." He grinned and pulled the girl into a scorching one armed hug, his skins dripping onto the girls clothes. "Oh, sorry."

Winona stood aside to let the boy in and she handed him a towel from the fresh pile of laundry she had stacked on a table in the hall.

"What brings you here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Checking you're still alive. We haven't heard a word out of you, and obviously we can't ask the Cullens. How come you haven't visited?"

She paused for a moment, thinking before she decided she might as well tell him what happened, they needed to know that they should be on the lookout for rogue vampires.

"Well, a while ago, I was wandering around in the woods, minding my own buisness when I gto stumbled upon by a lone vampire. He was being quite threatening towards me, I think he wanted to drink my blood, which is a little odd considering Jasper told me I didn't really smell appetising. Maybe he was drinking for the sake of drinking." She rambled. "Anyway, he made me bleed, I think he was going to draw it out, but I managed to unfreeze and I kinda, might have burned him to a crisp, and that was when Jasper found me. The Cullens didn't recognise the scent, I heard them talking while Carlisle patched me up." She looked at the boy in front of her, he had a very angry expression on his face.

"You got attacked? You were attacked and you didn't tell us." He shook his head then looked at the girl apolagetically. "Sorry." He mumbled, not looking her in the eye.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. So, what have I missed?"

"Oh nothing really, like I said, it's been boring without you."

She grinned broadly. "You flatter me."

"I aim to please." He added a cheeky wink that made Winnie roar with laughter.

The two of them spnt the remainder of the day hanging around her place, watching tv and generally catching up, it was the boy beside her who helped her decide that she wouldn't be staying stowed away in her house like a paraniod old woman, she needed to have a life.

As graduation approached there was talk of a party at the Cullens which Winnie was invited to, but she didn't think she would be attending, she wasn't much of a partier.

On the night of their graduation she noticed Bella looking a little stressed when they were all lined up, Winona being right infront of her because of their names. She had to admit, it was nice having someone to talk to while they waited for their turn. When Winona collected her diploma there wasn't much applause or interest, but it didn't really bother her, she knew people in the small town of Forks didn't know her all too well, therefore they wouldn't see the need to go out of their way to applaud for the girl.

She noted various expressions on peoples faces during the ceremony, Bella looked stressed, Alice looked like she was concentrating very hard on something and Edward had a slightly annoyed expression on his face. She wished everyone a good night and set off on her merry way to return to her home after quite a long day, she found the ceremony exhausting because she had a fear of standing in front of people and having them looking at her.

Bella noticed the girl on her way out and she quickly hurried to catch up.

"Winnie, hi. Are you coming to the Cullen's party?" Winnie shook her head and the pretty brunette frowned. "Please, If I have to go so do you."

"I can't, I don't like parties."

"Nor do I, but _come on _Winnie, please, for me?" She looked like she wouldn't take no for an awnser and so Winona reluctantly agreed, she figured she could just ditch after ten or so minutes.

The Cullen home was decorated rather elaborately, it looked just like the inside of a club. The other guests seemed to think so too because most of them were looking around, taking everything in. She could see Bella walking around the room, playing the part of hostess very well, Edward was stood with her for the majority of the time but soon he left, as did the other Cullens in the room so Winnie figured it was something important.

She was extremely surprised to see Jacob and two of the other wolves turn up, she observed them from her dark corner, monitoring the body language and expressions on their faces. Jacob gave her something, a bracelet, Winnie guessed because she saw Bella fastening it around her wrist.

As the party began to slow down and people were leaving, Winona was about to follow suit but was called back by Alice for some reason. She soon found out that Bella had guessed the vampire in her home and Victoria were all connected, Alice had a vision during the party, and that the vampires thought they could improve their chances of defending themselves if the wolves agreed to fight with them. Bella, of course objected, she didn't want people to get hurt for her, but she was overruled.

After a lot of discussion, the two clans decide that it would be beneficial if they all were taught the ways of the newborns and how to effectively fight them from Jasper, who apparently had been involved in various wars before, they agreed to meet at the clearing at around midnight to practice and learn. Winnie was told that she would be most welcome to join them, and that if she wanted to, she could help defend Forks and Bella during the fight they were sure was to come. She said yes to both, she knew she had some skills which could be considered valuble in a fight and she was intruiged to hear some of what Jasper knew.

She headed home in order to change and freshen herself up before she joined them at the clearing.


	9. The clearing

It's a kind of Magic

Stupidly, Winnie wore her light blue shirtdress and no jacket to the clearing. She knew it would be cold, but for some reason she neglected to take that into account when choosing her attire. She had left her long hair down, so it bounced as she walked down the road infront of her home.

She jumped as a car horn beeped when she was travelling, she turned quickly, trying to look and see where it came from when she noticed a grinning tanned boy behind the wheel of a truck. The passenger door opened and Jacob gestured for her to get in the car. She obliged, taking a seat and revelling in the warm exterior.

"Thank you sooo much, Jake." She gushed, looking in awe at the boy.

"Don't worry about it, Seth mentioned how far away you lived, and he can't drive, plus I think Sam would have a cow if he came down here, they trust me so I figured I'd be nice and offer you a ride." He smiled and et the truck into motion.

"You're a saint." The small girl said placing her hands in her lap.

When they got to the clearing everyone was already there, the wolves were exactly that, all in their wolf forms. Try as she might Winona couldn't tell who was who, but she guessed Seth was the gangly sandy one who walked up to her as she approached alone - Jake had gone into the forest to shift- and snuffled at her leg. She laughed and stroked his fur. It was wiry but it still felt pleasant, and more importantly, warm. Winnie wasn't a huge fan of the cold, which was probably why she prefered the toasty werewolves to the cold Cullens.

It didn't take long to begin, Edward was translating for the wolves, who said they would simply watch. Jasper was taking the role of teacher, fighting his family and explaining what a new born would do, it was all quite interesting, but what Winnie enjoyed the most was when it was Alice versus Jasper, it was funny to see the small girl, barely moving overcome the boy with great experience in fighting.

She was letting her mind run away while she watched Emmett trying to have another go when she heard Jasper saying her name.

"Winnie. Would you like to try?" He looked at her oddly, she thought he wouldn't expect much from her, she wasn't super strong and her teeth could do nothing to his skin.

"Yes, actually I would." She saw Bella's eyes widen a little as she stepped up and prepared herself to face the vampire. She could see in his eyes that he doubted her and that he wouldn't really attack, it was quite dangerous especially with her lack of super healing abilities, but she was determined.

She watched as he ran forwards so fast she could barely see him, she decided just to let her instincts take over. A flood of ice pounded against the vampire as he was running, surprising him so he stopped, but only momentarily. Winnie moved to the left three paces mumbled an incantation that provided a cover of thick, black smoke so that she could move more easily. She knew he would be able to hear her but she did it anyway.

The second of cover gave her enough time to be stood with her back to the wolves, around twenty feet away from Jasper. His eyes narrowed and he fiegned going this way and that, trying no to go for the obvious strike. Winona ignored him completely for a moment and concentrated very hard on the image in her mind. It worked.

A spectacular ring of fire formed around the girl, acting as a shield reaching high into the sky and preventing the flammable vampire from getting to her. She was victorious. Winona the Witch had managed to beat a vampire. She didn't tend to gloat but if she did, this would make her have a feild day.

She let the spell die down to see the Cullens looking at her with odd expressions on their faces, she was right, they had doubted her abilities and Bella looked a little shocked.

Edward spoke. "Winnie, do you think you could get that to surround more than just you?" He asked, his eyes flitting to his human mate.

"Uh, I don't know, it takes an awful lot of energy, and I've never tried it before. I suppose if I practice I might be able to give it a go." She bit her lip nervously then went to take her former place beside Seth, he gave her an odd wolfy grin that Edward translated for her.

"He says that was cool, can you teach him to do that?" Those words sounded very odd coming from someone like Edward, someone who she thought of as posh.

"Sorry, Seth, but I doubt you could learn to be a witch if you tried." She smiled apolagetically before she realised he was joking. Her face reddened a few shades but she just shook it off and watched were the Cullens were all taking turns to reface Jasper.

Winona was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, she soon gave in to the soothing blanket that was sleep and found herself leaning on a furry Seth when she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

The girl was subconciously clutching at Seth's fur while she murmured something unintelligable. It didn't look like he minded though, his eyes were alight with happiness.

Bella looked at Edward curiously when a slight smile crept onto his features.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"She doesn't realise yet." Edward replied cryptically.

"Doesn't realise what?" Bella wasn't catching on.

"He's imprinted on her." He tried to keep his tone hushed but the rest of the vampires had obviously heard, with their uber-good hearing and now all eyes were on the sleeping girl and the grinning wolf.

"Oh." Bella said. "Well, they do suit eachother, but, Jacob told me that when you imprint you can't stay away from your imprint, it's that strong an attatchment."

Edward was nodding. "It's been hard, but he doesnt want to tell her. He thought she would get freaked out of something."

"Thought?"

"Past tense, tonight has given him the incentive to believe that she likes him back enough for him to tell her without a full blown freak out." Edward smiled.

"That's sweet. She likes him too then?" Bella was interested mainly because Winona was a friend and Seth seemed like a nice kid too.

"Yes." Edward replied simply and walked into the middle of the clearing to give beating Jasper another go.


	10. The morning after

It's a kind of magic

When Winnie woke she was in an umfamiliar room with a checked blanket spread across her slim figure. She blinked her eyes groggily, trying to get rid of the tired haze that clouded her vision. The blanket fell to the floor as Winona rose from the bed, she scooped her hair into her hands and tied it up.

She heard voices coming from outside the room so she left swiftly, looking for someone familiar. Her vision was blurry so she wasn't that surprised that she quickly walked into someone, a woman.

"I'm sorry." She spluttered, picking herself up from the worn out carpet floor.

The woman smiled kindly at the girl and that was when Winnie noticed her face. Her skin was a copper colour that made her features even more striking, the left side of her face was extremely beautiful but the right side was tugged down by three long, jagged scars, Winnie guessed she must have been attacked by some sort of animal. She averted her eyes back to the floor and mumbled another apology for bumping into the stranger.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" Her voice dripped with an avid curiosity, the last thing she remembered was being in the clearing with the Cullens and the werewolves.

The woman chuckled lightly. "The boys brought you here, said you fell asleep at the clearing. I'm Emily, Sam's fiancee."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Where are they now?"

Emily shrugged. "Probably sleeping somewhere, maybe patrolling."

"They run a patrol?" Winona couldn't help but be interested, the wolves fascinated her.

"Yes, things are getting pretty dangerous around here. It's necessary now." She frowned thoughtfully.

"I see. This place must be a supernatural magnet or something."

Emily chuckled. "Yes, vampires, werewolves and witches, oh my."

Winona smiled brushed a stray hair out of her face. "You're in on everything too then?"

She nodded. "It's all part of being an imprint."

"Oh, you and Sam have imprinted, that's lovely." She beamed at the thought of the wolves own magic.

There was an odd look in the woman's eyes as she regarded the energetic witch, almost like she knew something. "Yes, it is. If you don't mind I'd like to hear more about you, what is it to be a witch?"

"I don't mind at all. Well, I suppose I can do magic and stuff, though I'm not very good. Most of us have a particular talent, one magical field we excel at. Mine is anything fire based, I'm a true pyrokinetic."

"That must be fun. I'd love to do magic." She had a thoughtful look clouding her eyes.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going, my cat's going to be worried."

Emily nodded and showed the girl out.

Winona walked into the quiant little woods surrounding the house, she was humming a happy little tune. Her mind was in a completely different place, so, for the second time that morning, she walked into someone. This someone was a little harder, and warmer than the one before. She bumped off solid muscle and nearly toppled to the dirty ground but an arm shot out and steadied her.

She looked into the face of her savior with red cheeks to see that it was only Seth. She didn't feel so stupid anymore but the blush stayed, and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"'Mornin' sunshine" She chirped brightly.

"Hey, Winnie, I was just coming to check on you. You seemed pretty tired yesterday."

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks for not leaving me in the middle of the cold outdoors. Much appreciated."

He smiled. "Why would we leave you? After that show of power you might have some use afterall."

"Oh, the cheek of you, mister Clearwater. You wound me, truly." She clutched a hand to her heart, faking pain and the boy laughed, his eyes boring holes into the sparkling green ones of Winona Summers.

"Cheer up, Winnie, I'm sure you'll get over me." He beamed but stopped when the girl gave him a hard stare.

"Children theses days. " She muttered, shaking her head.

"You want me to take you home?" He asked kindly, noting how she was still in the clothes she had been the night before.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled, thinking how sweet he was. Without warning the gangly teenager grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "HEY! What the muffins are you doing?" She banged her small fists on his broad back but was only met by his laughter.

"Taking you home, you see, this way we'll get there in half the time." He broke into a run, seemingly unfazed by the girl's attempts to get off him, she ha to admit he was fast, and it was impressive.

Around ten minutes later Winona was set back onto the ground again, she was a little dizzy from the run so she had to lean on the fence surrounding the small house for balance.

"You okay? You don't look so good." He looked genuinely concerned, his eyes not leaving hers.

She nodded and looked up at him. "Thanks Seth, for everything. I didn't really expect people to be so nice around here." The last part was a thought she didn't mean to express out loud so her cheeks flushed a little but Seth didn't seem to notice, he was still holding her gaze.

"No problem, Winnie. If you want a hand practicing with your whole magic thing, just give me a yell. I'll help you out, you're probably going to need someone less ..." He paused seraching for the right word. "Breakable than Bella to try and get the hang of surrounding someone else too. I don't think Edward would ever forgive you if anything happened to his Bella." He laughed lightly and Winnie noticed how he didn't seem to have as much trouble as the rest of his pack with the Cullens.

Winona took Seth by surprise when she wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug that he, after a few seconds hesistation, returned. He was such a nice boy, and she was glad to have someone like him around, especially with the confusing situation in Forks at the present time. A friend in the know was a good thing to have.


End file.
